1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle control systems and vehicles incorporating such systems. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an automobile with an interlock system to prevent theft or fraud involving vehicle parts. In another aspect, the invention relates to a vehicle control system using radio frequency identification tags mounted to one or more motor vehicle components.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag to identify one of a plurality of items having the same or a similar appearance, such as luggage or a waste container, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,282 to Hayes, Sr. et al, which is incorporated herein by reference. A RFID tag or integrated circuit embedded into an item, such as luggage or a waste container, is readable by a scanner. The location of the item can be tracked, and information identifying the owner of the item or specific handling requirements can be encoded into the RFID tag and later read by a scanning device capable of decoding and displaying the information.
Warranty fraud is a significant problem affecting motor vehicles and other consumer products having multiple components that are the subject of a warranty. Warranty fraud frequently occurs when a component part, which is not within the manufacturer's warranty period, is placed in a vehicle which is within the manufacturer's warranty period. The vehicle is then returned to the manufacturer or the manufacturer's representative for replacement of the allegedly defective component part pursuant to the warranty. The absence of an effective means for controlling the fraudulent substitution of warranted parts imposes substantial costs on the manufacturers and consumers of such parts and the products in which they are used.